Not Your Average Drunk Tale
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Yoai. AU Most stories talk about waking up next to a friend or stanger, with no memorie of the night before. Sasuke doesn't wake up next to a friend or stanger, but alone, not knowing where the hell he is.
1. Nice To Hear Your Voice, Too?

********

Author's Notes

**So, it's been a while since I've veered away from my other chapter story. So, yeah. This kinda came to me a long time ago when someone asked me, "What would you do if you woke up with a condom in your butt, and a number on your hand." This is kinda my answer to that.**

**Warning: Yoai...crack...**

**Disclaimor: Why the hell would I be writing on FANfiction, if I owned Naruto?**

**Author:Compulsive**

**_/Word/ Sounds_**

_/words/ Thoughts_

* * *

Many story's talk about drunken mistakes. You know, waking up next to a person you don't know, or know very well, but have no idea why your naked next to them

Many stories talk about the person they love, finally falling for them after one night of '_romance'_ also known as a **Booty Call**.

But does anyone take the time to realize you could wake up in some pretty crazy situations after a Friday night full of booze, friends, and maybe even strangers.

Not a one.

Or maybe...all of them, honestly...I really know. Nor do I care, for that matter. But now I'm just wasting time, lets get to the story,

So our dear protagonist, had, had a crazy night full of booze, friends, and strangers. But no, he did not wake up next to a stranger, nor a friend. He awoke on his knees,face-down on a bed he did not know. Something sticky and rubbery inhabited his ass, and it hurt, like no other.

On his hand was written a number, and a few misspelled words that read,

"Last night was _amazing_, Call me, Hun."

And to top this lovely ice cream sundae of a morning, he had a killer head ache, and apparently a new tattoo on left ass cheek.

I carefully extracted rubber from my butt.

_"What the hell happened last night!?"_ He asked himself, rubbing his head, and the crust from his eyes. He looked everywhere for a pair of pants, let alone boxers.

And after limping around every inch of this condo he found them, hanging from the ceiling, with a piece of gum. He smiled, in a pissed off way.

_"What the hell happened last night!?" _He asked himself, once again.

_"You know what I don't even care. I just wanna get the hell out of here."_He went to go use the restroom, only to find, to his horror, he was fully covered with make-up. From black lipstick, to red eyeliner. So now, not only could he not remember a thing, but he was in full makeup, with, lash marks on his legs? Things couldn't get any better could they?

Oh, but they could.

After successfully gathering all his clothes, getting rid of the make-up, and picking up what was left of his pride, he limped out the door.

_"What. A. Day. Today. Will. Be_." He thought to himself as he pulled his phone out of some **extremely **tight jeans. He dialed the number,

**_Ring_**

**_Ring_**

**_Ring_**

"Hello" The other man had a husky voice, it was deep and rich, like an expensive chocolate bar.

"H-Hello" I stuttered not realising the effect of the beautiful voice,

"Who is this?"

"Sorry, um, this is...um, Sasuke...I woke up with this number on my hand?"

"Oh, _you._" The words ran right off his tongue, I could almost **hear** his eyebrows raise.

"You did some pretty amazing things last night." He continued, his voice in a lower tone than before,

"Yeah, you did some pretty amazing damage to my body." I responded.

"Those are just the beginning, baby, it only gets better from there. I've got lots to show you. When can we meet again?"

"I hate to be so rude, but I don't even remember meeting you the 1st time!"

"Trust me, when you see me again, it'll all come back. Now I gotta go, I'll call back later, Hun."

**_Click._**

Great another mystery.

* * *

**Review if you want a second chapter!**


	2. Let's Get Things Staight

**Compulsive Notes!**

**Someone guessed Sakura was on the other end of the phone line, but does Sakura have a penis? Or a 'deep husky voice? -Dee dee dee voice- uh, I dont think so! Anyway, sorry if it switches from 3rd person to 1st randomly, don't mind it. I'm also working on a story in 1st person, so it's kinda hard for me. eh heheh.**

**And sorry for any slight OOc-ness.**

* * *

Shutting the phone, he realised something,

_'I have no idea where the hell I am.'_

His lips turns to a thin, white line while he tried to recognize where he was. The condo, as big and beautiful as it was, was on a street he had never heard of. And just to push things over the edge, he had no car.

_'Mother fuckin', shit, dammit...'_

Thinking up as many curse words as he could, he waved in a taxi, quickly getting in.

"You goin' somewhere, bud?" The taxi cab driver asked, his Jersey accent heavily swimming through his words,

"Hn? Oh, sorry, I have no idea where I am."

"Uhh, okay. Well, listen you gosta tell me where you's is goin, or get out, I got otha fish to fry." Sasuke nodded and said his adress as the cab driver turned back to the steering wheel.

"Ehh, you sure you's wanna go there, that's one hell of a drive."

"What do you mean? How far away are we?" He thought for a minute,

"At least an hour away."

"Are you shitting me?" He shook his head,

"Nope."

"Damn." Sasuke muttered.

"Okay, I guess." The man nodded and zoomed out of the parking space.

"So, uhh, why you's here, and ain't got no idea where you is?" Sasuke laughed, and shook his head,

"Man, if I knew, I would tell you."

"Crazy night, huh? Some lucky girl, den?"

"Nope. Some lucky _guy._" He emphasized.

"So you ain't straight, huh?"

"Guess not." He chuckled rubbing his temples.

"Guess not." He repeated.

:-:

After an hour of chatting with the taxi-cab driver about whether he was gay or not, and what may or may not have happened the previous night, he gave his number to Sasuke, and told him that if he ever want to continue the conversation, just to give him a call. And thanks to my rough night, he also cut the price fare in half. He said his cousin have the same problem once, and could understand what Sasuke was going through.

_'For just finding out I'm gay I've done pretty well. Two numbers in 24 hours.'_

Truth be told, he hasn't actually been owning up to his true self. He'd probably like to say he's straight, he'd like to say that he had never thought about what it might be like to be with another guy, but I can tell you right now, he'd be lieing. I guess you could say Sasuke was waiting for confrontation, oh and here it was, waging it big butt all up in his face. But he didn't know what to do. So he sat down, and placed the phone next to him, and quietly awaited the phone call from the man who he **hadn't **woken up next to.

:-:

After successfully falling asleep for 3 hours, waiting on that damn call, he was awoken by the singing sound he had longed to hear. Quickly he picked it up flipped it open and pressed the button to turn it on.

Unlike most people he preferred being able to look upon who was calling before answering. Many a time had he flipped open the phone to a person he had no intentions of talking to.

**Anyway,**

Upon answering, he promptly greeted,

"Hello?"

"Hello there, Sasuke." Clearing one question right off the bat, Mystery Man knew his name.

"H-Hi."

"Sorry it took so long for me to call back, I was in the midst of doing something, and didn't think it would take that long."

His voice was truly a gift, he should consider radio,

Or phone sex. What ever came first.

A smile graced his lips.

"Uh, don't worry about it. But my most important thing to get out of the way, is to meet you, again. Now that I'm sober and know what's going on."

He heard a chuckle come from the other side of the line,

"We can fix that." Sasuke coughed,

"What?"

"I said, I bought a new hat. Can't wait to see you! We can we meet, again?"

"How 'bout tomorrow, 8-ish?"

"8-ish sounds great!"

"Um, great, see you then...uh, I can't seem to remember you're name." He chuckled nervously,

"Well you were pretty wasted last night, it's Naruto, Uzumaki. Oh and _Where?_" After stating the restaurant, the conversation quickly wrapped up. Sasuke was looking forward to seeing this guy more and more. He shut his phone.

_'A date, a real date. A real one!'_

And a real date it was going to be.

* * *

**Okay. Der you go. Reveiws please? They make me want to write more. And I'm sorry this chapter was kinda boring, it's building momentum!**


	3. What I've Been Waiting For

**Compulsive Noties!**

**I AM SO SORRY, THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER! I MEST THEM UP, PLEASE FORFIVE ME. I FEEL SO BAD, I SLAMMED MY HEAD AGAINS THE DESK BECAUSE OF THIS. I THINK IM GONNA CRY.**

**So, here is the third chapter. I'd just like to say, I'm sorry for cursing like a sailor in my storys. It just happens. But other than that Enjoy! OH! And you'll be able to tell, be me and Sasuke have a few conversations throughout the story.  
haha.**

* * *

It took a lot for our dear Sasuke, to not go find the guy who created time, and

_'Shoot his fucking brains out.'_

Your heard it from him, himself. Waiting upon Mystery Man, who he now knew the name of, was a bit of a struggle.

_'A bit of a stuggle? Now you listen here-'_

Oh my god, Sasuke, quit talking to me, I'm the narrator!

_'A bad one at that.'_

You'd better shut up, or I'll fuck your life up good!

_'Sorry.'_

That's what I though. Bitch.

**Anyway.**

Sasuke spent the rest of the day roaming his house to find something to occupy his time. He even went to bed at eight-o-clock. He woke up again at 3 am, and couldn't fall back asleep.

After watching TV, and sitting at his computer for most of the day, it was 6.

"Finally!" He yelled.

He got up off his butt, which, by the way still hurt from time to time, and began rummaging through his clothes.

While going through his clothes, it hit him,

_'Oviously, he's already seen me at my lowest, being drunk and all. And he's seen me naked. So whatever I wear shouldn't matter, right?'_

And he was exactly right. Little did he know that Naruto wouldn't have cared if Sasuke had shown up in a shirt that said 'I'm With Stupid' and a pair of old jeans, that needed some serious washage.

_'Well, now I know.'_

STFU, Bitch.

_'Well someone's a little pissy today.'_

I'm about to send you off on a dream date, and you can't be nice to me for five seconds!

_'You are?'_

SHUT UP!

**ANYWAY**

It took Sasuke exactly an hour to get dressed and ready. And even after all that, he spent another half hour flipping his hair over, to make it sit just right along his face.

_'Why do you make it sound like such a bad thing?'_

Just pay attention to your part, Sasuke.

_'Fine then.'_

Sasuke finished gelling his hair and left for the evening.

He wore quite casual attire, long black slacks, and a long sleeved nave blue turtle neck.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he quickly parked his car and strolled inside.

He looked around, trying to remember the face that couldn't spark a memorie of that drunken night.

Then a man walked up to him, pulling him into a manly hug,

"Nice to see you again, Uchihah."

The bright blond hair brought it all back:

The bar, how many drinks he had, what words he had said, the drive home, the night in bed, everything.

He smile, slightly blushing from the thoughts,

"Hi." He said,

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet my _girlfriend_, Sakura." He put extra emphasis on the 'Girlfriend' part, as if to say,

**'Keep quite on how I _actually_ know you.'**

_'Girlfriend?'_

His heart skipped a beat, not in a magical way, but in a sad, breaking kind of way.

"Hello, Sasuke!" She smiled and extended her hand. Sasuke shook it, his heart breaking more. He wanted to slap away her hand and say,

"Bitch, please." But knew that was no way to act.

"H-Hi." Was all he could manage. She was very pretty, her pink hair so carefully framing her delicate face. (**man I hate her**.)

Gingerly fitting into that slender red dress.

"Naruto has told me so much about you." She smiled, again.

_'So much about me? About the one night of crazy sex we had? And you're okay with this?'_

"Sasuke, join me outside for a smoke?" Naruto asked taking a step closer to him,

"I-" He was jabbed in the side with Naruto's elbow

"-Would love yo-I-I mean, to."

"Go find us somewhere to sit, 'Kay, Hun?"

"Uh huh." She replied turning around.

They exited the building,

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, or that you smoke?"

"I don't." He said, lighting a cigarette and throwing it on the ground.

_'Well there's a good way to waste money.'_

"That chick in there knows nothing about me. I met her on-line a few years ago, before I realised I didn't like her at all. She thinks I'm a detective, and that you work with me. I just haven't built up the nerve to break up with her. I don't like being the reason for tears." Sasuke exhaled deeply, and closed his eyes,

"Sasuke, I really like you." He said, grabbing the smaller man's hand,

"But she's standing in the way. Once she's out of the picture, everything will be A-Okay. Promise you'll wait for me?" Sasuke pulled away,

"You're lucky I like you, too. This stunt almost pushed me off the edge." Sasuke turned away from Naruto, planning to head inside. Naruto grabbed his wrist,

"Promise?" He pulled away again,

"I barely know you!"

"We've been friends for years, is what I told her."

"Thanks for filling me in." Sasuke, said walked inside,

_'So much for dream date.'_

Hey this is you're own doing.

* * *

**Like I said, just a few. And don't worry things'll get better!**


	4. I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**_I AM SO SORRY._**

**_PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER 3, BECAUSE IF WAS THE CHAPTER OF THE OTHER STORY._**

**_PLEASE FORGIVE ME, THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE,_**

**_I FELT SO BAD I WANTED TO SHOOT MYSELF._**

**_JUST GO BACK AND READ IT!_**

**_COMPULSIVE._**

**_--_**


	5. The Deadness In Their Eyes

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Well, you know how i mest up, right? Well, I was wondering why no one said anything unless they read the other story and realised the chapters were the same, then i went back, and looked at it, and saw, they both tooke place at a restaurant! that was why! haha. silly me.**

**Does anyone realise that Me and Obsessive are two different people? If you read her stories, they are so differnt from mine.**

**_Heika_ means majesty. trust me, this little side note will make more sense later.**

* * *

It took a lot for dear Sasuke not to go barging over the table, and begin strangling the 'Pink Haired Princess'. But again, manners taught him that he shouldn't.

_'Manners can go fuck themselves.'_

Are you still talking to me? I have a story to write you know. About **your** life.

_'Hn'_

**Anyway,**

Sasuke plastered on a lively face, and left many words out of the conversation. It wasn't for a while,

**That he realised something.** There really was nothing between them.

No sparks,

No complete happiness,

No...nothing.

When she talked to him, her eyes looked as dead as the road outside, nothing like when Naruto talked to _Sasuke_.

And every once in a while she would stop talking and turn to Sasuke, who sat in front of her, and ask him how he was. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said she knew nothing about him.

Not that Sasuke could talk, he had only met him once, that night before.

**So. What. Now?**

Dinners pushed to the side, only taking sips of water was how the night began to come to a closing.

"Will you guys be wanting you check now?" Naruto nodded, and the overly happy waitress scurried away.

Sakura turned to Sasuke,

"You know Sasuke-kun, we really should get to know each other better." She pulled out her cell phone,

"What's you number?" She smiled brightly, as he recited the handful of numbers.

"It's a shame," She insisted, placing one of her cold hands on his,

"That we didn't get to hear more about you. We should defiantly see _each other _again." Her smile broadened,

"You seem like such an interesting character." He over heard the flirt in her voice.

**Sasuke noticed something else:**

There was only one reason she wanted to see Sasuke again, she wanted to see him again, without Naruto, so she could make a move.

Their relasionship was_dead._

He don't know if it was ever alive. It looked as if each person was looking for a way out of the ring of fire.

She was _flirting_with Sasuke right in front of Naruto's eyes, and he _didn't care_.

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate, he un-pocketed it and saw the message on the front:

New Text

He flipped it open and read it,

**'After I drop her off, meet me at my place,** **Sasuke**_**-Heika'** _Disarray filled his head,

_'What the hell does this mean.'_

**'Okay' **He texted back. Sasuke's hands began to shake, he put them in his pockets, and looked down.

His heart pace quickened,

"I'll be right back." He said, his voice jagged, barley above a whisper. She grabbed his wrist,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said sliding out of her grasp. When he arrived at sink he sp lashed some cold water on his face, all that came to mind was the memories of drunken sex he had Naruto.

_'The sound of his voice...the way the sweat-wait! No! I have to calm down!'_

Yeah, calm down there sparky. You still have an hour until...um...nothing.

_'What? What were you gonna say?'_

I have a story to narrate dammit, don't distract me!

**Anyway,**

Sasuke dried off and, after catching his running away breath, returned to his seat.

"Feeling better?" She asked,

"Yeah...I guess." She just kept smiling.

The bill was paid, and they gathered their things and began to leave. A few feet away from his car, Sasuke said goodbye.

Naruto gave him another half, manly hug,

"Call you in fifteen." He whispered.

Letting go, he turned to head for his car. Sakura hugged him as well, a full _very _affectionate hug, and got on her tippy toes to also whisper in his ear,

"I'll call you later." And let go.

Like he actually cared, the only one of the two whispers that even mattered to him was the one from Naruto.

"Are you commin' or what?" Said male yelled over his shoulder.

"Right behind ya!" She lied, running softly to catch up.

He watched her bounce away, waving in a very flirtatious way.

:-:

Sasuke sat in his car thinking up a way to kill fifteen minutes.

_'I could go get beer.'_

That's always an option.

_'I think I will- wait a second, now whose talking to who?'_

**Anyway**

_'You always do that! Just cut to anyway when you're done talking to me!'_

I do it for a reason, now shut up.

**Anyway, Again,**

Sasuke kicked his car is gear, and drove to the first little store he could find.

After successfully location the 'Perfect Beer', which by the way, took him ten minutes, I mean who spends ten minutes looking for beer?!

_'Apperently I do.'_

Whatever! After successfully locating the 'Perfect Beer', he felt a vibration in his pants. (**haha.**)

He pulled out the phone,

"Hello."

"Hi. Come over, now."

"I barley remember where you live." He stated, in a very monotoned voice,

"Well, where are you now?"

:-:

After three dead end phone calls, one yelling party, lots of wasted gas, many wrong turns, and half a beer, Saauke finally turned up at the blonde's house,

_'The blonde, who gives very bad directions.'_

The house was blue, and the front yard was very well kept. And was just about medium sized. Sasuke rung the doorbell, and very quickly was pulled inside.

Pinned to the wall next to the door, Naruto kissed Sasuked very intently, slamming the door with his foot. Sasuke pulled away,

"You give horrid directions." Naruto pursed his lips and nodded,

"I know." Naruto kissed him again, and again Sasuke broke it,

"Why _Heika_?"

"Why _Heika_?" Naruto replied,

"Because, that's what you are to me, Sasuke-Heika."

* * *

**Anything in bold with parentheses around it is actually me talking. Not the narrator...which i guess is me too...but..I don't know. And I'm sorry for the OOC-ness. I don't know what's wrong with me...**


	6. Crash and Burn

**Compulsive Notes!**

**DUDE! I AM SO SORRY! I feel so bad when I can't updated on a regular baisis. It makes me feel like crap. And the fact that this chapter is short! Ugh. I ask for your forgiveness -Gets on knees and begin to grave-!  
****Anyhoo, no convos between Sasuke and Narrie, they have their jobs to do sometimes...**

* * *

Naruto continued to kiss around Sasuke's jaw line when he over heard the phone jingle. How he wanted to just silence the bothersome ringing, but he knew that he got super pissed when people didn't answer their phone, and didn't want to be a hypocrite.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, I have to get this." Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he slid the top half up and put it to his ear,

Clearing his throat he said,

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

_'God fucking dammit.'_

This was literally the last person he wanted to talk to at this very moment,

"Um, I'm kinda busy, Sakura."

"Sakura? You're on the phone with her?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke put the phone to his shoulder,

"Yes, now hold on a moment." Pick the phone back up he said,

"Anyway, as you were saying?"

"You wanna come over? I'm all alone, Naruto's not here." He could tell where this was going, putting the phone to speaker he said,

"Um, could you repeat that?" He held the phone out to Naruto,

"You heard me, I'm _all _alone, wanna come over?" Naruto shook his head, and a smile crawled on his lips. He took the phone,

"No, bitch, he's with me right now!" Sasuke knew Naruto just wanted to hang up the phone, but his need to know what her responce was, was stronger than that want.

Her voice quickly changed from 'Suductive' to 'Confused', he heard a gulp

"N-Naruto?" She asked,

"Believe it. Sasuke's with me now, and I don't ever want to see you again. You nasty whore."

"How dare yo-" She stopped mid sentence, the realisation of _why _Sasuke was there.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"You aren't interested, in me are you?"

"Not in the least, sorry."

"You like Naruto, don't you?" Her voice was getting smaller as she knew the answer to her own question.

"Yes, Sakura, very much so." He heard a sigh come from the other end,

"Well, good for you guys!" She said as enthusiastically as Sasuke was sure she could muster. Naruto took back the phone,

"Shut up, Sakura. All your life you've gotten what you wanted. I know that. And this entire relationship has been a lie. You know that, as well as I do. So don't cover up with that damn fake lie. You hope we go down the tubes. So you can have your perfect little life back. Your perfect little _lie_. Because that's all it was, a lie."

Naruto slid the phone back shut, and handed it back to me, before walking off.

"Urg! She pisses me off with that...damn **fakeness **of hers!" Sasuke followed him into the next room. He was sitting on the couch. Sasuke walked up and sat next to him,

"So, does that mean, you guys are...over?" He nodded,

"I believe so." His voice was calmer now.

-:-

Sasuke left soon after. The whole Sakura thing left a bad mood hung everywhere, he thought it was better if he just gone on home. But now he had an hour drive home. Which in fact, he was not looking forward too. What an eventful few days it had been.

Waking up in someone's bed, 'meeting' them over dinner _with_ their girlfriend, who they in fact hated, and lied to constantly. Then that same night having it all end, in a cash and burn situation.

He heard the jingle of his phone again, picking it up, he slid it on,

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Haven't talked to you in a while."

"I thought I told you, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

* * *

**O.o Who could it be? Hah. No but seriously, Im sorry this chapter was so short. But something happened right! One fire out, another started! You know I haven't actually had Naru-chan say "Believe it"...like...ever**


	7. Not This Time

**Compulsive Noties**

**I'm really sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. First i wasn't home, then i had writer's block. My muse keeps flying in and out on me. And I can't hold an idea for crap. So I want to apoligize. But don't worry my other story's comming to a close so, I'll be able to focus on this one. Well, yeah.**

**Oh and hime means princess, sounds like usless information now, but it will all make sense soon. Me and Obsessive pronounce it "Him-ayy"yeah...**

* * *

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun, we used to be so close."

"Sai-san, you always were one to call at the utmost random times. It's like you wait till you're absolutely positive someones life is headed in the right direction to come and mess it up." He scoffed, and ran his fingers through the bluenette locks of hair.

"You make me sound like a mean person."

"Well, you kinda are." He scoffed again,

"I can almost hear your fake smile."

"I'm sorry, I disappoint you."

"Shut up, Sai-san." I sighed.

"Is there a reason that you called?"

"Actually, yes. You know that dog...the one that-"

"You had no, reason to call, did you?"

"No. Not really."

"Sai, I'm not just gonna wait around for you. I've moved on. I'm getting on with my life. The life you left me with."

"Then why won't you change your number? You've had this number for 3 years, and it's the only number I'll call. If you really wanted to cut me out of your life, you'd change this number." Sasuke sighed and rubbed his nose bridge. Sai did uphold a good point.

_'You're taking his side with this?'_

Oh so we're talking again? I don't believe I got this memo.

_'Hey I have no control over what's going on, the writer does.'_

I'll have to talk to Compulsive about this then.

**Anyway.**

Like I was saying, Sai did uphold a good point. Sasuke had full right to change his number at anytime. But the shed of hope that he'd receive a call from Sai made him stick to the number. Plus memorization was always hard with a new number.

"Sai-san, quit beating around the bush. What is it?" He heard a sigh come from the other end, and from a huff of words he pulled out,

"Ireallywantedtoseeyouagain, isthereatimeforustodothat?"

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?"

_'Is that a total of two freakin words up there? Good god!'_

"Can we not make this difficult? I just want to see you." Sai pressured,

"Again with the in and out of my life!"

"Okay, your place at eight? Great, tomorrow it is. Can't wait!"

**-Click-**

This seemed to always happen to poor Sasuke. Just when he'd found a nice guy to be with Sai would rear his ugly head in to mess things up. He had many theories behind Sai's disappearances. The first of which was that he loved Sasuke, still, so much after all these years that he kept watch of Sasuke, and came in to ruin any relationships that might actually give him a chance to regenerate love.

But not this time.

Sasuke was going to make sure of it. He'd let Sai get out whatever it was Sai needed to talk to him about, then get back to his life with Naruto. His blooming love with this mysterious man.

And as far away as Naruto was, if he felt what Sasuke was feeling, there was a chance this could really work.

-:-

So here it was eight-o-clock, the next night, and the door bell was ringing. Sai never really was one to be late. Nor did he ever cancel plans, especially not with Sasuke.

"I see you've re-decorated since the last time I saw you. You're more of hime, than ever." Appauled Sasuke looked back at Sai,

"Well, it has been a year, Asshole. And I am **not**a hime. Now hurry up. There are still things I have to do."

"Yes, yes of course. Don't mind me, I'm but a shadow in the wind."

"What the hell was up with that statement?" Sai laughed (fakely).

"Sai, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you again."

"Please. You wanted to see me _naked_again, if anything." Sai shifted his feet, and the hands that used to hang loosely besides him, had shuffled themselves to the front.

Sasuke laughed.

"So is there really no reason you wanted to see me?"

"Sasuke, there are many reasons I want to see you." Sai caressed his face, and Sasuke turned to sit down, realising that Sai had chosen the wrong day to wear stretchy pants. And blessed the gods he had worn loose ones.

Despite all this he was going to be taken in by Sai's trance. This is what got him in trouble before. Sai was going to leave, and he was going to call Naruto.

Today was not the day.

* * *

**I know, it looks like a filler right now, but this is going to be pretty important to the plot later.**


	8. Pulling Through, Strong

**Compulsive Noties**

**I'm sorry that it's been so long, and that this chapter isn't even that long, but I've been super busy! So...if you could just forgive me...I'm sorry! And also, just a side note, the reviews are at 69. haha. just thought I'd throw that out there.**

* * *

He shifted in his seat and sighed deeply.

"Sai, if you would hurry, and do me the pleasure of leaving."

"Leaving? But I've only just arrived."Sasuke tried his damndest to not catch eye contact, as Sai made his way next to him on the couch, and girpped his chin, and turned it toword him.

They stared intently at each other, for a few minutes.

"I've moved on. Sai." He insisted,

"As have I." I swollowed.

"Then, why are you here?"

"To say my final goodbye." This wasn't the Sai I knew. Sai didn't act like this. I stood up,

"This is a show. And I'll tell you what would have happened next, you would have kissed me. A deep meaningful kiss...that wouldn't compair to my new lover. But I would have thought so, and my brain would have shut down, and you would have taken full advantage of that.

"And as we ruined what ever we had going for us, out pette lives would have been forgotten as we meshed bodies once again. But nothing good would come from it. And tell me, is that really what you want."

He smiled,

"To a certain extent...yes. Yes I want to fuck your brains out, so you don't remeber anything, not even your own name. But do I want you to throw away what you have. No. Not really."

"Then you'll leave?"

"Why do you want me gone?"

"Because Sai, I...I don't want to do anything I'll regret. I...I love him." He pleaded.

"I don't get it. If you love him, why would you do something you'll regret...with _me_?" His smile stood strong.

"Sai. Please. I beg of you, what do you want me to do get on my hands and knees?" Sasuke knew that, that was the wrong statement to make.

"One, I know you wouldn't. And Two, yes. I would love if you did that. But if you want me gone...so bad." He stood up.

"But will you do me one favor." He stepped closer.

"Kiss me. One last time. I'll be gone from your life, forever." Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Just...leave."

"Why not one more kiss?"

"Because, Sai, we know where that will lead, you have no self control. On top of that, this isn't the end. And you know it."

And why would it be? Sasuke knew that although Sai would say this was the final time, he would return. Only, Sasuke wanted to make sure that he's still be with Naruto.

"Fine then, Sasuke. If this is what you truely want-"

"It is."

"Then I'll go."

"Goodbye Sasuke...my love."

"Don't fucking call me that. Now go." Sasuke pointed to the door.

"I'm sorry for frustating you." He called closing the door.

Sasuke sighed and sat down. Sai was in fact a very _frustrating _person. And despite what Sasuke's body cried for, his mind was stern.

And the truth was, Sasuke had no self control. Only as much as Sai had.

_'Well that's a lie.'_

Oh is it now? Whose the one with a boner here?

_'That's not fair! You're a girl!'_

Your point being?

_'I hate you.'_

No love loss.

**Anyway.**

Sasuke pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket and read the name, relived as ever to get a call from him.

"Naruto?"

"Hey."

"Boy am I glad you called."

"Why?"

"I just had a run in with..."

"With who?" Sasuke didn't know if 'Ex-' was a good way to describe him. But it was the best he could think of.

"An...Ex, you could say."

"Ex, huh?"

"Yeah. And I mean, I didn't do anything...we didn't do anything, but it ws rough...and I wish you had been here."

"Well, of course. The last thing you want is to run into an Ex, and feel a rush of emotions. And without someone by your side, you're tempted to do things you wouldn't normally do." He sat up,

"So, you understand?"

"Totally."

"Well, thank you." Sasuke could almost see the tan skin on his face surround the smile that graced features so nicely.

"Want me to come over and help you forget that _nobody_?" It was nearly eleven now, he wouldn't be there till twelve if he life now.

"No. It's to late, the drunk drivers are making their way out of hiding as we speak. Tomorrow."

"Then I look forword to tomorrow."

"Me too, Naruto, me too."


	9. Everything's Done Wrong

**Compulsive Notes**

**This is the second to last chapter, and the reason for this abrupt stop is, I can't monopolize much with this story any more. And I'm sory for those who really like this...but it's pretty much over. And you won't like the ending. Okay I'm sorry.**

**I owe Obsessive for the ending idea. So...blame her.**

* * *

Sasuke sat inside channel flipping waiting for it to be seven-o-clock so he could begin to get ready. He looked at the clock on the wall that read six-forty five.

_'Damn. Fifteen more minutes.'_

He tilted his head back and groaned in frustration. Sometimes he wished he could just time travel. But no use in wishing.He flipped through some more channels, and a Spanish soap opera caught his eye. Hoping that the babbling idiots would waste his time, he set down the remote.

**-Tick Tock Tick Tock-**

"Urgh!" He sighed wanting it to tick faster.

And after ten agonizing minutes, his wait was over. You'd think he had work or something to do on a day like Wensday, right? Wrong.

_'Shut up! I do work, hard!'_

Oh, I'm sure you do. Naruto was probably thinking the same thing-

_'Will you say 'Anyway' now and get on with the story!'_

**Anyway.**

He shuffled to his bedroom where he searched through his closet for something to wear.

Taking another fifteen minutes to get dressed, he styled his hair, put on some cologne, grabed his keys, and walked out the door.

When he got there, Naruto pulled up right behind him. After parking, entering and being seated, Naruto took no time getting to the point.

"So what was it about you ex?"

Little did they know, said male was closer than thought. Within ear shot, to be exact.

"Oh, Sai...right...Well, it was like this: You always remember your first love. And I'll always remember him. Even...love him a little. But our relationship went no where. It was about the sex. Amazing, hair pulling, head board banging-"

"I get the point. Great sex." He interrupted. Sasuke continued

"I loved him...for a little while, but slowly, it whithered away. Like...think of it as a seed. We planted it together. It grew and blossomed, into something beautiful, but it didn't take long to forget to water it. The love died. For me. For him. And all that held us together, was the sex. When I told him straight up, he knew it. He said he enjoyed my company, and didn't want to let me go. But I told him it was time I moved on." Sasuke sighed and he took his hand and covered his eyes, while bowing his head.

"He was only with me to make ends meet. To have someone to call his own. I left, and about six months later he called. He wanted me back, or so I thought. I was stupid enough, no it wasn't stupidity, I was naive. I invited him over, for a quick chat, expecting him to leave,"

"But instead he stayed. All night, and fucked you silly." Sasuke sighed. The waiter made it way over, and took our orders before leaving once again.

"I love your crude language. But anyway, that's about it. My currant boyfriend at that time found out the next morning. It was over. But that wasn't the last time it happened. It happened again, a year later, and again four months later."

"You just didn't learn." The waiter came back wit our food and we began to eat.

"It wasn't that...it was, he would act like a total gentleman, and trick me into believing that they wouldn't find out. But no matter what it always did. It took him a little over a year to call me again. And that time I wasn't fooled." Naruto smiled, after doing some math in his head.

"Oh really? Must be one lucky guy." Sasuke smiled back at him.

"Oh he is."

"Would you say you...oh I don't know...love him?" Sasuke shrugged, and a small smile crept on his face,

"Maybe..."He said in a small voice.

"What? I couldn't hear you?"

"I do. Okay."

"Good." He smile, and grabbed his hand under the table,

"Because I do, too."

The rest of the night slipped by and Naruto and Sasuke left. Standing behind his car, Naruto moved in on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" He asked his voice low, next to Sasuke's ear.

"Yes."

"You know what we should do tonight?"

"I would love to...but not tonight." Naruto backed off and pouted.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because, if I wanted sex I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be with Sai." He frowned.

"Whatever." Naruto sighed making a turn around. Sasuke grabbed his arm,

"Naruto," He pulled im closer and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I want this time to be...really special." Sasuke licked his ear shell. Naruto's body shivered.

"Oh...well tonight was pretty special." Sasuke pushed Naruto away.

"Night." He said walking away,

"Can't just leave me like that." Sasuke smiled.

"I can, and I did."

-:-

He pulled in and parked. When he walked in the door he removed his shoes and sat on the couch, a knock arose from the door.

"Naruto," He said standing up, and heading for the door,

"I told you!" But when he opened the door, there stood Sai.

"S-Sai? Why are you here?"

"Sasuke. What the hell?" He stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"What, what is it Sai. No Why are you here?"

"How could you-What is love to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Fuckin..." He pulled Sasuke into a kiss,

"What do you feel when you kiss me?"

"A lot. But I don't want to love you."

"Want? Want? You don't _want_ to love me!" He yelled.

"Fuck you." Sai said, pointing his finger.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, keeping calm. Sai pulled him up by his collar,

"You love Naruto. You just stopped loving me. It was just for the sex. Is that what it was?" Sasuke nodded.

"There was a time I thought you were the one...but you...you moved on, and so did I."

"You fucking moved on? Let me show you moving the fuck on!" He pulled out a knife,

"This is moving on," He lifted the knife to Sasuk's neck,

"I loved you from the day I first laid eyes on you, to right now. But. I. Moved. On." He slid the knife across Sasuke's throat.

"Hows that for moving on." Sasuke's body dropped, and tears began to run down Sai's face.

"I loved you, Sasuke Uchiha. _Loved_."


	10. Sorry Another Author Notes

**Okay. So I got this review from a anon flaming this story to a certain extent, and honestly, that is the first flame ever...and it makes me not want to end this story, and just let it fall under a truck. But because I know there are ten other people waiting diligently for the final chapter.**

**But if in fact you do come back "misery ()" let me be straight up with you, no, this isn't planned out on any level. I don't brain storm. It's a fucking bother. I write as it comes to me, and I'm sorry for being human and forgetting a few details from the beginning. If you don't want to take me seriously, I don't care.**

**And next time, feel free to flame, but don't be a pussy and hide under an anon, come front with a name I can reply to so my other readers won't have to have their time spoiled, by someone else. I put alot of heart in my stories, and as much of a slap in the face that review was, I will remember to check my stories more, so I won't have this happen again.**

**For all the people who have no idea what the hell I'm talking about (which should be all of you except 1), don't worry, the next chapter will be comming out with a fantastic ending, because this does infact have "Humor" when you look it up.**

**:T -it's a smilie face-**

**I'm thinking up wonderful endings at this very moment. Sorry for making you all excited for a chapter of AN.**


End file.
